starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista gier paragrafowych według autorów (alfabetyczna)
Lista gier paragrafowych według autorów (alfabetyczna), to spis gwiezdno-wojennych gier paragrafowych uszeregowany alfabetycznie według autorów. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. B''' *Behrent Sue - Clone Wars, The - Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army/Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Tajna armia Dooku (Grosset & Dunlap, 2010) *Behrent Sue - Clone Wars, The - Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure/Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Przygoda na Teth (Grosset & Dunlap, 2009) '''C *Cockburn Paul - Bounty Hunter, The (Boxtree Ltd, 1994, 1995) *Cockburn Paul - Jedi Dawn (Boxtree Ltd, 1993, 1995) D''' *Denning Troy - Jedi's Honor (West End Games, 1990) *Denning Troy - Scoundrel's Luck (West End Games, 1990) '''F *Forbes Jake - Clone Wars, The - Decide Your Destiny: Way Of The Jedi, The/Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Ścieżka Jedi (Grosset & Dunlap, 2008) G''' *Golden Christopher - Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: Empire Strikes Back, The (Bantam Skylark, 1998) *Golden Christopher - Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: New Hope, A (Bantam Skylark, 1998) *Golden Christopher - Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: Return of the Jedi (Bantam Skylark, 1998) *Green Jonathan - Clone Wars, The - Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant/Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Kryzys na Coruscant (Grosset & Dunlap, 2010) '''R *Rolston Ken - Regina Cayli (West End Games, 1987) *Ross S. John - Jedi's Legacy (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) S''' *Schweighofer Peter - Crimson Jailbreak (West End Games, 1995) *Schweighofer Peter - Imperial Double Cross (West End Games, 1997) *Schweighofer Peter - Ruins of Kabus-Dabeh (West End Games, 1996) *Schweighofer Peter - Void Terror, The (West End Games, 1994) *Singer A. L. (Peter Lerangis) - Danger on Naboo (Scholastic, 2000, 2003) *Singer A. L. - Final Battle, The (Scholastic, 2000, 2003) *Singer A. L. - Podrace to Freedom (Scholastic, 2000, 2003) '''W *West Tracey - Clone Wars, The - Decide Your Destiny: Lost Legion, The/Wojny Klonów - Wybierz swoje przeznaczenie: Zaginiony legion (Grosset & Dunlap, 2008) *Windham Ryder - Assault on Yavin Four (Scholastic, 1997) *Windham Ryder - Attack on Delrakkin (Scholastic, 1997) *Windham Ryder - Bartokk Assassins, The (Scholastic, 1999) *Windham Ryder - Bongo Rally, The (Scholastic, 2000) *Windham Ryder - Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids (Scholastic, 1998) *Windham Ryder - Bounty on Bonadan (Scholastic, 1999) *Windham Ryder - Cavern of Screaming Skulls, The (Scholastic, 2002) *Windham Ryder - Darth Vader's Return (Scholastic, 1999) *Windham Ryder - Destroy the Liquidator (Scholastic, 1997) *Windham Ryder - Escape from Thyferra (Scholastic, 1997) *Windham Ryder - Festival of Warriors (Scholastic, 2000) *Windham Ryder - Fury of Darth Maul, The (Scholastic, 1999) *Windham Ryder - Hostage Princess, The (Scholastic, 2002) *Windham Ryder - Hunt the Sun Runner (Scholastic, 2002) *Windham Ryder - Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters (Scholastic, 2003) *Windham Ryder - Jedi Emergency (Scholastic, 1999) *Windham Ryder - Pirates from Beyond the Sea (Scholastic, 2000) *Windham Ryder - Rescue in the Core (Scholastic, 2000) *Windham Ryder - Revolt of the Battle Droids (Scholastic, 1998) *Windham Ryder - Rogue Squadron to the Rescue (Scholastic, 1999) *Windham Ryder - Search for the Lost Jedi (Scholastic, 1999) *Windham Ryder - Shape-Shifter Strikes, The (Scholastic, 2003) *Windham Ryder - Showdown in Mos Eisley (Scholastic, 1998) *Windham Ryder - Total Destruction (Scholastic, 1999) *Windham Ryder - Vactooine Disaster, The (Scholastic, 1998) *Windham Ryder - Warlords of Balmorra, The (Scholastic, 2003) *Wolverton Dave - Capture Arawynne (Scholastic, 2000, 2003) *Wolverton Dave - Ghostling Children, The (Scholastic, 2000, 2003) *Wolverton Dave - Hunt for Anakin Skywalker, The (Scholastic, 2000, 2003) *Wolverton Dave - Hunt for Han Solo, The (Scholastic, 1998) *Wolverton Dave - Imperial Jailbreak (Scholastic, 1998) *Wolverton Dave - Ithorian Invasion (Scholastic, 1998) *Wolverton Dave - Monsters of Dweem, The (Scholastic, 1998) *Wolverton Dave - Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates (Scholastic, 1998) *Wolverton Dave - Search for Grubba, The (Scholastic, 1998) *Wolverton Dave - Togorian Trap (Scholastic, 1998) *Wolverton Dave - Trouble on Tatooine (Scholastic, 2000, 2003) *Wolverton Dave - Voyage to the Underworld (Scholastic, 1998) ''Zobacz także'' *Lista gier paragrafowych według serii *Lista gier paragrafowych (chronologiczna) *Lista gier paragrafowych według dat wydania *Lista gier paragrafowych (alfabetyczna) Kategoria:Listy i spisy